Daily Lives of Highschool Swimmers
by McVitie
Summary: 12 episodes isn't enough to cover all the ridiculous shenanigans the boys and their friends get up to. Drabble series!
1. In Which Rin is Forced to Buy Tampons

"Hooray!" Gou cheered, throwing open the door to their hotel room. She dumped her bags at the door and flung herself at the bed, rolling around happily. "Brother, we're finally here!" she cried, sitting up straight. "Isn't that great?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Rin said, stifling a yawn. He pulled the headphones from around his neck and hung his hoodie up on the wall hook, and rubbed at a red eye. Rin was completely shattered. The combination of a 13 hour flight, carrying heavy bags up three flights of stairs and also having to do all the talking at the airport had left him utterly exhausted and he just wanted to go to sleep.

The Matsuoka family - Rin, Gou and their mother - had come to England for a week to relax and have a holiday. They had arrived past midnight and when they stepped off the plane they were hit with a blast of cold wind and drizzle. Rin was extremely glad he'd packed wet weather clothes - England was colder than he'd expected.

But now they'd gotten through the airport, got a taxi to their hotel, and it was past 3am and now Rin's thoughts were starting to blur together into a big mess of "ugh" and "sleep."

Too tired to even contemplate pyjamas, Rin flopped face-first onto one of the beds and buried his face in the pillow. He let out a low groan, kicking off his shoes and pushing them to the floor. Gou giggled at her brother, before heading into the bathroom.

Rin was pretty sure he was half-asleep when he heard her yelp. In his semi-conscious state it sounded like a scream of agony or terror, or something, and he sat up so fast he was sure he just broke his own back.

"Gou?" he asked, walking briskly to the door and hammering on it. "Are you okay?" He was half expecting to hear that she was being attacked by a crocodile, except this was not Australia.

"I'm fine!" she responded quickly. "I just… have a problem, is all!" she laughed nervously then, and Rin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What sort of problem?" he asked.

"Er… just a… girl's problem," she mumbled. Oh.

"Oh, okay. Uh, do you have any… y'know?" he asked. He could almost hear Gou blushing.

"..."

"Gou?"

"...no" she confessed. Rin thumped his head against the door.  
"Do you really need them now?" Rin whined.

"Yes!" Gou said quickly. "Brother, you're going to have to find a shop that sells them, now."  
Rin mumbled a curse under his breath.

"Can't mother-" he began.

"Mother can't speak English, dummy. Now go!" she said, opening the door just wide enough to glare at him. Rin sighed, defeated, and went to lace up his shoes.

"I'm stealing your umbrella." he growled.

As it turned out, Gou's umbrella was pink and patterned with cats. Oh, how Rin would've loved to leave it behind. But it was pissing down with rain, and thankfully there was nobody around.

It took him an hour or so, but Rin did eventually find a 24-hour supermarket . It had some ridiculous name - was it Tesco? Rin didn't really care. He just wanted to get the stuff for his sister and leave as soon as he could so he could go back to sleep. That bed had been so comfortable. He yawned at the very thought of it.

The shop was nearly empty, except for two cashiers and about five customers buying various random objects. It being nearly empty, he was extremely conscious of the squeaking of his trainers on the floor and felt incredibly awkward when he knocked some chocolate off a shelf and forgot to apologise in English. He was too tired for this bullshit.

Still, chocolate would be a nice surprise for Gou. He grabbed a decently-sized bar of something called Cadbury's and set off on a hunt to find the "Toiletries" aisle.

* * *

It took him_ forty-five fucking minutes._  
Maybe he'd just picked the wrong supermarket, or maybe the English just had REALLY big supermarkets. Either way, it took him way, _way_ too long to find the things he needed.  
When he got there, there were about five zillion different types of sanitary product there.

Rin groaned, smacking his forehead. He left his phone in the hotel room so he couldn't ask which ones to get, and besides, all the labeling was in some really difficult to read English font.

Rin sighed and grabbed a random box of tampons, face bright red. He scowled at the ground all the way back to the checkouts, grabbing a packet of sweets for himself and some chocolate for Gou. He could be catching up on so much sleep now. English beds were warm.

Then again, his sister was probably fretting in the bathroom right now. Rin's face softened. Gou was a _horrendous_ weak spot for him, and if Nanase and the Iwatobi Idiot Crew thought he wasn't man enough to go into a shop and buy a box of tampons for someone, then he'd never hear the end of it.  
The cashier at the desk pulled him out of his thoughts, however, and Rin fumbled around with his pockets, sorting yen from British pounds.

"You're from Japan?" she asked, staring at the unfamiliar currency and frowning. Rin thought her a bit rude but nodded.

"Yes. Is this enough?" he asked, holding up a £10 note. He wasn't really awake enough for talking to other humans.

"Mm, thanks." she said, taking it from him.

"Cheers, mate."

"You know, for a Japanese kid you sound awfully Australian."

Fuck.  
Rin turned bright scarlet and picked up his stuff.

* * *

By the time Rin made his way through Tesco, through seven twisted streets, back up the three flights of stairs, found his card key to the hotel room, and let himself in, he was literally dead on his feet.

"I'm back," Rin called wearily. His mother patted his head gratefully and Gou jumped towards him.

"Did you get them?" she asked anxiously. Rin held up the tampons and bar of chocolate and Gou's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, brother! Thank you so much!" she praised, arms flung around him in a crushing hug. Rin wheezed. Gou soon let go and ran into the bathroom and Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to bed," he said. He kicked off his shoes and jacket and crawled under the covers. "Don't even think about waking me up unless someone's literally fucking dying." he snapped, closing his eyes. God, this bed was heaven.

Then the fire alarm went off.  
"Mother FUCK!"

* * *

**(A/N) Hello there!**

**I'm Mcvitie/Biscuit, and I suppose you lot don't know this, but I write a lot of Free! drabbles in my spare time. They're starting to clog up my Google Docs folders, and I need a place to throw them so that I can stop worrying about accidentally deleting them. I was inspired by my friend Julchen's drabble series called Snowflakes, and so here I am! Hi!**

**As gay as this anime is, I'm going to try and keep ships and romance out of this because I know that we don't all have the same ships and I don't want any conflict. However, if I do end up writing a shippy drabble and I really want to put it on here, I'll stick a little warning note at the start in case you can't stand the ship.**

**Ok, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and please review! Suggestions are welcome!**


	2. In Which Haruka Grabs the Wrong Hoodie

Haruka was in a bit of a rush that morning. He'd promised Makoto, Nagisa and Rei that he would go out shopping with them - why he'd done that, he had no idea - but he was running late. Haruka blamed to his morning bath ritual but really, it was just that Haruka wasn't very good at preparing for things he didn't want to do.

This also included laundry, so he was having a bit of trouble finding a clean sweat-shirt. It wasn't exactly warm outside today and Haru knew Makoto would fret if he wasn't wearing one. If you'd never met Makoto, you'd think he was his mother, honestly. Especially with a name like that.

Haruka grumbled to himself as he dug through the heap of clothes at the bottom of his closet, eventually pulling out a light green hoodie. He didn't remember buying this but it smelled pretty good so he threw it on and hurried out the house, grabbed his wallet, and hopped on his bike.

Haruka cycled pretty slowly to the shopping centre, and when he did eventually find his friends Rei gave him a scolding for being late. Haruka did not listen and instead attempted to push his hands into the pocket of the hoodie, but found that the pocket was much further down than it should be. Haru stared down at himself. He had been in such a rush that he didn't even realise that the hoodie was about four sizes too big - it hung halfway down his thighs and the sleeves came down about eight inches past his hands. Haruka frowned. Where did he even get this thi-

"Hey, is that my hoodie?" Makoto asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Must be," Haruka said. Makoto laughed.  
"You look ridiculous, it's almost as long as your shorts." he chuckled. "Where did you even get that?"

"It was in the bottom of my closet." he said. He paused for a moment. "It's comfy. Mine now." he said, turning towards the shops. Makoto laughed, jogging to catch up with him.

"You're gonna have to buy me a new hoodie now. Or you could do your laundry, Haru-chan." he said, grinning down at him. Haruka looked to the side, scowling. Makoto beamed at him. "Just as I suspected."

* * *

**(A/N) It's my headcanon that Haruka ends up wearing Makoto's clothes by accident. Also that he doesn't do his laundry.  
We've all seen the end card!**

**But hi! This is the second? I think drabble I've written for this series and I've decided to upload like two or three today because I need to vent my frustration at the fact that Free! is ENDING and holy hell I can't even deal**

**But yeah, thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Suggestions always welcome!**


	3. In Which Rin has an English Lesson

"...And here's your class schedule!" the teacher said cheerily, handing Rin a piece of paper. "Any questions?" she asked.

Rin certainly had a few questions, having zoned out for most of her tour of the school and introduction speech, but as he studied the timetable, a very important question popped into his head.

"How come I'm signed up for English lessons?" he asked, frowning. He'd been in Australia for a really long time and he'd literally just returned. There was no need for him to do English lessons at all – he was fluent, for fuck's sake!

"Oh, they're compulsory, so you can't drop it. Sorry!" the overly-happy teacher said in a very not-sorry way. Rin sighed heavily and pocketed the schedule.

"Okay, thank you." he said, and headed off to his dorm.

When he reached his room, he was greeted enthusiastically by his optimistic roommate, Nitori Ai-something. He looked kind of weird with his grey hair, and that was saying something, considering this was coming from Rin Matsuoka, the literal personification of both Shark Boy and Lava Girl simultaneously.

"Ooh, is that your schedule, Matsuoka-senpai?" Nitori asked. The paper had slid out of his pocket and fallen onto the floor and Nitori was studying it intently.

"Yeah." Rin said, taking it back. "I've got English first lesson in the morning. What a joke." he grumbled, flopping back onto his bed. Nitori hopped around, one leg in his pyjama bottoms.

"Ah, but English is-"

"Compulsory at Samezuka, I know. I still think it's stupid." Rin said. Nitori squeezed out some toothpaste.

"Oh yeah!" he grinned. "You were studying abroad in Australia, weren't you?" he asked, though it was really more of a statement. Rin stood up and dug out his pyjamas.

"Mm, yeah. At least it'll be a laugh." he said. "Everyone's going to fuck up, I just know it." Nitori giggled and accidentally spat toothpaste all down his front. He wiped his bare chest with some toilet paper and grimaced, and Rin snorted.

"Ah, Matsuoka-senpai jinxed it!" he said. The little grey haired boy hopped up the stepladder into his bunk, and grinned down at the redhead. "It's late, senpai. Brush your shark teeth and get into bed, I'm tired."

"Fuck off," Rin mumbled through his toothpaste

* * *

The next morning Rin looked at his schedule and groaned. This was just so pointless for him. Had they forgotten he'd spent years in Australia?

That last thought suddenly sparked an idea in Rin's brain. They had no idea he was fluent in English! Nowadays Rin had pretty much grown out of pranking, but a mischievous little bit of his child self bubbled up inside him and rose to the surface. This really was an excellent opportunity for a prank.

His annoyance at the English lessons gone, Rin went down for breakfast a little less pissed than usual. He ate with Nitori, and when he arrived at his lesson, he discovered that the captain of Samezuka's swim team was in his class, and was eager to meet Rin. Was he always this boisterous and cheerful?

"I heard you're the new kid!" he said enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you! I'm Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Captain of the swim team. You're Rin Matsuoka, right?" he said. Rin nodded.

"Are you gonna be joining the swim team? I heard you're good at butterfly." he said. Seijuurou's gold eyes had a weird manic glint in them and Rin found himself ignoring that question.

"Do we seriously have to do English lessons?" he asked. Seijuurou laughed.

"Not a fan of languages?"

"No." Seijuurou chuckled again, and slapped him on the back a little harder than Rin would've liked. He coughed, a little winded, and at that moment the teacher opened the door and greeted them with an English _"Good morning, everyone!"_ accented with American. Seijuurou looked blank, and Rin just stared at him. This guy was about 18, you'd think he'd understand Good morning by now. Or it could be the teacher's green hair. The teacher grinned at him.

"Good morning." she repeated in Japanese. "Why don't you all come in and take a seat?"

The class filed in and grabbed seats, pulling out notebooks.

"I'm Miss Johnson," she explained. "I'm your English teacher for this year, and since none of you have had me before, I have a few rules that we're going to have to go through before I begin to teach..."

Rin groaned and let his head drop onto the desk. The dark-haired boy across from him snickered.

"They're always the same rules, aren't they? You any good at English, new kid?" he questioned, poking Rin's red hair with a pencil. He lifted his head just as the teacher turned back to face the classroom.

"Eh, I'm passable." Rin said, shrugging. The dark-haired boy grinned at him.

"Let's hope this new teacher's good, huh? She looks pretty weak."

"Yeah, but she sounds American, so..." Rin said indifferently. The boys on his table looked at him, bewildered.

"How can you tell the difference?" one of them, a blonde, asked. Fuck. This could give his game away. Rin shrugged and tried to look nonchalant.  
"Uh… well she's not Japanese, is she?"

"Okay then!" Miss Johnson said. "The first thing we'll do is test your ability. You there, tell me your name and a bit about yourself in English!" she pointed a pen at the blonde on Rin's table, and Rin bit back a laugh at his expression.

"Er... _My name is Kenji Suzuki and I live from Japan. My hair is blonde and I have a cat._" he said. The teacher nodded.

"Very good, although you say _"I come from," _not_ "I live from."_" she said. She then reached into a small pot and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Matsuoka Rin!" she read out, looking up at him. "Give us a sentence or two." The dark-haired kid looked at him as if to say "Good luck" and Rin grinned at him and leaned back in his chair. He stared up at his teacher and said

_"Hello?"_ There was a lot of muffled snickering. Miss Johnson looked at him.

"I'm going to need a bit more than that to be able to judge your ability, Matsuoka."

"Oh, right." Rin said, feigning embarrassment. This was seriously a lot of fun, why in hell did he ever give up pranking?

_"Sorry about that. You didn't tell me what I needed to say so I thought I'd be a smart-arse. Anyway, what was it? … oh, yeah." _he said._ "I'm Rin Matsuoka, and I come from Iwatobi. I've got a sister called Gou who goes to the highschool there. I've lived in Australia for three years and I'm honestly a little bit bored right now._" he said, shrugging. _"This is actually really funny."_

You could've heard a pin drop, until Rin started to laugh uncontrollably. Seijuurou raised his hand.

"Miss Johnson, I'd like to request Rin be moved to our table." he said flatly.

* * *

**(A/N) Just in case anyone didn't pick it up, English is in****_ italics_****.**

**So yeah we know from the drama CDs (that I've not listened to properly) that Rin is fluent in English and let's face it, he'd have to be! But this is a headcanon I have about Rin's first day of school and nobody can ever tell me it didn't happen. Haha**

**Also sorry about the wait, I actually wrote this last night but I had no internet!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. In Which Haru Discovers Eyeliner

The boys did not make a habit of going into Gou's bedroom. They found it a bit disturbing, because of all the muscle magazines, swimming regimens, and posters of Olympians on the walls, but the swim club had been called here for a meeting.

Mrs Matsuoka had greeted them very enthusiastically. Nagisa, Makoto and Haruka had been showered with such incredible amounts of affection that they'd had to be escorted away by Gou, each clutching a muffin. Rei had been given a muffin too but Mrs Matsuoka had no idea who the hell he was and ignored him mostly, in favour of hugging the boys she hadn't seen for so many years.

Many comments about Makoto's height were made.

Anyway though, they were now perched on the edge of Gou's bed, flicking through her mangas and twiddling their thumbs and just generally doing everything except looking at the walls because it scared them shitless. Haruka was standing around idly and holding something in his hand.

"Hey Makoto." he said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"What do you think this is?" he asked, raising what looked like a small black pen. He twisted off the cap and revealed a sort of felt tip.

"Haru-chan, that's Gou's makeup! You weren't looking through her drawers were you?" Makoto yelped. "Oh god, you were. Haru, don't do that!"

Nagisa snickered loudly behind him.

"What?"

"That's eyeliner." he said. Three blank looks were turned onto him. "You know. To line your eyes." He explained.

"Nagisa, you are a clever boy."

Nagisa flushed at this. "Hey! Shut up, I know how to apply it."

"How do y-?"

"I have three sisters."

"Ah."

There was a short pause and everyone began to turn back to their mangas, but they didn't get further than a half-page because Haruka spoke up again.

"How do you apply eyeliner?" he asked. Nagisa looked up.

"Are you willing to be my victi- my model?" he asked. He received a nod in response and grinned.

"Sit down, Haru-chan!" he said. Haruka handed him the liquid eyeliner and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him, and Nagisa leaned over him. For a long while, the only sounds were of Nagisa's instructions to Haruka.

"Ok, Haru, look up... close your eyes. Yes that's it! Right, now look left. My left! Great!" he said, finally leaning back.

"Can I open my eyes again?" Haruka asked.

"Sure!"

Haruka opened his blue eyes, blinking a few times. The three swimmers gasped audibly.

"This is so weird!"

"Haruka-senpai, you look beautiful!" Rei exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah, Rei's right!" Makoto said with a grin. "It suits you!" Haruka stood up and peered into Gou's mirror, tilting his head slightly.

"I like it." he said. Nagisa gave a low, mock-bow and Rei snickered. Nagisa striped his nose with eyeliner, and Rei grabbed a red lipstick and began to draw on Nagisa's torso. Makoto hid behind Haruka and this could've escalated out of control because Nagisa found Gou's fucking foundation, but thankfully, Gou re-entered the room at that moment.

"Hey! I found it!" she said cheerily. And then:  
"What the HELL are you _doing?_"

Nagisa jumped out of his lipstick-striped skin.

"Ah! Gou-cha-"

"Kou."

"We were just…. we got bored. What were you even doing?"

"...That's not important. Is Haruka-senpai wearing eyeliner?" she asked, staring at him. Haruka nodded silently.  
"Can I keep this eyeliner? I'll buy you a new one." he said. "I like it."

Gou nodded, dumbstruck.

"Ok. I need to go now. I'll see you all later." Haruka said. He gave a small smile and left without another word.

There was a long silence, and then,

"...I don't know about you guys, but I have the weirdest boner right now."

* * *

**(A/N) I have no excuse and I'm not even sorry**

**But yeah, this one is short and also it kinda sucks because I realised that I haven't updated this in a few days, but I really need to get my homework done today, and also I have stomach cramps and basically fuck it, have this thing here.**

**Thanks for tolerating this, hah. I might come back to this "Haru wears eyeliner" thing because it's my headcanon and I haven't gotten it out of my system.**

**TTFN, and please review!**


End file.
